


Take the Leap

by Penknife



Category: Leverage
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: It's not that Eliot wants to say no, it's that he's having trouble saying yes. They can do something about that.





	Take the Leap

"Do you think Eliot's lonely?" Parker asks, leaning back on the couch and frowning at the popcorn in her hand as if it could answer the question.

"No, I do not think Eliot's lonely," Hardison says, snagging the bowl from her. He pauses the movie, because the Star Wars marathon is a sacred institution that should not be interrupted by a digression on Eliot's love life. "Eliot has all those ladies." There have been plenty of women he's seen in and out of the building with Eliot, and a few men, too.

"He doesn't spend the night with them."

"He spends the night here, and we're here." He's getting used to Eliot watching TV on the couch in the middle of the night or crashing in their guest bedroom, which without much discussion is turning into Eliot's bedroom. It is possible that Eliot is actually living with them, which is fine, except for the part where Eliot's kept his own apartment so that he can bring people home to have sex. Not that that's not fine, it is none of his business how Eliot handles his business. 

"I've just been thinking, maybe those things should be the same thing," Parker says. 

Hardison considers her. "Where are you going with this?"

"I mean, I know you want to have sex with Eliot."

"Hang on, back this up," Hardison says, because he does not want to have sex with Eliot, that is not the kind of thing that he wants, or does, or has ever done, although he's certainly sampled videos on the Internet that have suggested things that he might do, if he did, which he wouldn't. He is working out where to start that sentence when he remembers that lying to Parker about his feelings isn't usually productive and also isn't really fair. "Okay, it's like. Remember we talked about how there are things that we both might think about, because we're both people who have our own thoughts, but that doesn't mean we're going to do those things?"

"Like having sex while hanging upside down off a building."

"And, see, I am supportive of you thinking about that, but, no."

Parker puts her head to one side. "Is this like hanging upside down off a building, for you?"

"I mean, Eliot is hot," Hardison says.

"I think you're right," Parker says, as if she has given this extensive consideration.

"Whoa up, here," he says, because he's just figured something out. "You want to have sex with Eliot."

"I think that maybe we should have sex with Eliot," she says.

"Yes, but, plus that, you _want_ to have sex with Eliot," he says, and he probably should be jealous, but at the moment he is too satisfied with having figured out something that he's not sure Parker knew. "What's that about?" 

"Eliot is hot," Parker says, but he knows that's never been enough for her to move from watching someone to deciding to go to bed with them. It's the one way she's cautious, the one thing she doesn't throw herself into without a moment's hesitation. "And I trust him. And you want him, and he wants us, and I want everyone to have the things they want."

"Baby—"

She waves her hands for time, as if she's trying to solve a difficult puzzle in her head, and he gives it to her. "He's our person," she says finally. "He's our other person, and I don't know why we shouldn't do what everybody wants."

"Well, when you put it that way, neither do I," Hardison says.

He is not surprised when Eliot gives him trouble about the whole thing. "Say what?" Eliot says, turning around from the cutting board where he's been dissecting onions for their dinner.

"You should come have sex with me and Parker," Hardison says.

Eliot flips the knife, and then buries the point in the cutting board. "Are you high?"

"Have you ever known me to be high?" Hardison says, more than a little offended.

"I don't know, I don't know what you're doing right now."

"I am trying to get you into bed with us. Should I have let Parker do this? I just thought she might get a little too kidnap-y in her vibe."

"Do not mess with my head this way," Eliot says.

"I am not messing with your head."

"Damn it, Hardison—" Eliot begins, and Hardison steps in to kiss him. For a couple of miserable seconds he thinks he's made an awful mistake, and that Eliot is going to throw him off and look at him like he's broken something that mattered, and then Eliot – not softens, he doesn't think that's a thing Eliot does, but stops resisting and starts participating. Hardison has never actually been kissed by a guy before, which matters to him less right now that the fact that he's never been kissed by Eliot before.

"Have you ever even done this?" Eliot demands, so apparently that part also matters.

"Sure. Hundreds of times."

He can see the lines of amusement around Eliot's eyes even when he doesn't smile. "You mean never."

"Let's say a number between zero and hundreds."

"So, zero."

"We are saying a number between zero and hundreds."

"I think the two of you should fuck," Parker says, appearing around the doorway.

"Damn it, Parker," Eliot says, and somehow they're a few inches apart again.

"You can't just come into a conversation that way," Hardison says.

"Because we already know that me and Hardison works, and me and you should be basically the same thing, so this is the part that we need to test."

"First of all, you never test anything," Eliot says, sounding dangerous, which is different from the way he sounds when he is dangerous. "Second of all, it is not basically the same, it's different with each person, Hardison, tell her that."

"He's not wrong," Hardison says, although it's not a hill he would die on.

"Third of all, we don't have to fuck, it's not all about that. And fourth, you can't just tell people that they should fuck, Parker."

"Do you have a different idea?"

"I haven't said yes to any of this," Eliot says.

That part he can handle. "Do you want to come have sex with us? It's a yes or no question." 

Eliot starts to say something, and then closes his eyes, and right then Hardison figures out that Eliot can't say that he wants this, not because he doesn't want it, but because he's told himself he can't have it. Parker looks at Hardison, frowning a little, because she doesn't get it yet, and he nods rather than trying to explain; he's got this. 

"Just blink once for yes and twice for no, or something," he says.

"Damn it, Hardison," Eliot growls, but at least he's talking.

"I know we don't have to fuck, but I would be down with that."

"Because you've done it a hundred times."

"Let's say a number between zero and a hundred," he says.

"I don't need you to say yes with words, but I think Hardison does," Parker says.

"No, I don't," Hardison says. 

"Don't ask me," Eliot says, his eyes on Parker's. "Tell me."

"Are you sure about that?" Hardison asks, and Eliot looks exasperated.

"Do you really think I can't say 'no'?"

And, no, he doesn't think that. He thinks he can't say yes. He nods to Parker, and Parker turns what he's starting to think of as her mastermind look on Eliot. "Come upstairs with us," she says, and it's not a request. 

"All right," Eliot says, and he follows her up.

Eliot certainly isn't reluctant once they get up there. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and Parker straddles his knees, and they make out. That answers the question Hardison hasn't been letting himself ask, about whether he'd be jealous. He is not. This is hot like burning. Eliot has his hands up Parker's shirt, and Parker is rubbing against Eliot's lap, and, yeah, this works. 

"Can I get some attention, here?" he asks after a while. 

"You were going to fuck Hardison," Parker tells Eliot, as if she's just remembered.

"I never said that."

"Do you only bottom, or something?" Hardison asks. "I would be down with that too, I'm just less … experienced in that department." He and Parker haven't done anal, and he's not sure that porn is really a reliable guide.

"You mean less experienced than you've never done it?"

"Tell Hardison what you want," Parker says, and she's using that voice again. Hardison isn't sure the voice would work on him – he'll do pretty much anything she asks him, but not anything she tells him – but it sure works on Eliot.

"I want to fuck him, because I'm the one who knows what he's doing," Eliot says. "Condoms and lube are in the bathroom."

"What, our bathroom?" Hardison says, because he's pretty sure he bought what's in his bathroom. 

"It's part of a basic first aid kit. You never buy enough stuff."

"What is the first aid use for lube?"

"It's to keep you from needing first aid," Eliot says, and by this time, Parker is back with the stuff; Hardison didn’t actually notice her go.

"Can I put it on you?" Parker asks.

"No," Eliot says, and Hardison relaxes a tiny bit, because apparently he will actually say that. "I want Hardison to do that."

And maybe this is some kind of test, to see if he's going to freak out when he encounters a penis, but he is not going to point out how offended he is that Eliot thinks he would freak out. "Take your damn clothes off," he says.

Eliot strips like he could make a million dollars in an hour doing it on stage. He's hard already, and Parker looks like she's just as impressed as he is, sitting back on her heels on the bed. At some point she's taken her shirt off, and her black bra is pretty against her skin.

"You're going to have to take your pants off, too," Eliot points out, now sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"Not to do this," Hardison says, and he goes down on his knees. He's done Parker this way, her knees spread like a gymnast's so he can use his tongue, but instead of doing anything with his mouth, he just slides the condom on, which is a little like touching himself, and also very much not. He looks up to watch Eliot react while he does it, his head going back just a fraction, the pulse beating in his throat. 

"Nothing I can do while you're down there," Eliot points out eventually, but not like he's really sorry Hardison is down there.

"So how should I …"

"A number between zero and … fine," Eliot says, and hauls him up to the bed. "Take your clothes off."

"Take them off me, if you're in such a hurry."

"You think I won't," Eliot says, and Hardison thinks he will, which is why he said it. Eliot stripping him is everything he figured it would be, hot and awkward and less like fighting than like taking something apart for a job, Eliot's hard hands where he wants them. "Here," Eliot says, rearranging pillows, and steers him onto hands and knees, and, right, they were doing that.

He bends his head, and Eliot runs his fingers down Hardison's ribs, and he can't stay still. Eliot stops as if he's been burned.

"That tickles," Parker says. "Do it harder."

"I can talk," Hardison says. "She's right, though, do that harder." Eliot's hands stop being frustrating and start working him like a massage, a very sexy massage from his naked best friend.

"Are you going to help, here?" Eliot asks Parker.

"I don't think you need my help," Parker says, and he turns his head to see that she's sprawled across the pillows, one hand under her bra touching her own nipple, the other hand down her pants. It's hot, and she's not doing it as a show – Parker doesn't really work like that – she's just doing it because she's that turned on, and that's hot. Everything about this situation is hot. "I want to watch."

"You're going to kill me," Hardison says, and she smiles. 

The massage is getting more and more personal, and then finally Eliot's fingers press into him in a personal location. They're warm and slick, and that works, too. "Go on, do it," he says.

"You're not calling the shots, here," Eliot says.

"Oh, so Parker's calling the shots, is that how it is?"

"You can ask," Eliot says, and Hardison can hear him smiling.

"Will you please, and I am asking you very nicely right now, get on with fucking me?"

"Since you're asking," Eliot says. "Breathe out, push back."

He breathes out and pushes back, and for one moment he thinks this can't work, and then he abruptly gets why this does work, and would like to keep doing it, thank you very much. "Don't stop."

"Ask me nicely."

He has no problem with that. "Please don't stop, I want this." He can say it if Eliot can't. "I really want you to just keep doing that, like, maybe forever."

"I can do that," Eliot says. He's rocking his hips, slow building pressure until Hardison almost can't stand his weight, slow retreat. And again. And again. It's working for Hardison, but there's still something a little frustrating. He tries to figure that out. He's so hard, the pillows under him dragging across his hips every time Eliot moves, and, yeah, he wants to come, but almost more than that, he wants Eliot to be more _here_ , doing this with him rather than doing this to him, or for him.

"What do you want?" he asks. "Like, for you?"

"A little busy here," Eliot says. 

"Tell Hardison what you want," Parker says, and there's the voice again, even though she sounds breathless.

"It's not all about what I want."

"When is it about what you want?" Hardison says.

"I'm going to come too fast if I—"

"That's what I want," Hardison says, and Eliot lets out a breath and then shifts his weight. He's not moving harder, but he's moving faster, jerky thrusts that Hardison has to brace himself to take, but he can do that. 

He can hear Parker's breathing change, can hear the little sound that she makes when she comes, and he knows that Eliot hears that, too, because Eliot's hips buck right when she gets there, out of rhythm. He waits for Eliot to get there too, but he's still working at it, breathing like he's been fighting, his whole body tense over Hardison's. He can say no all day, but he can't say yes to this.

"Parker—" Hardison starts, but she nods. She's got this. 

"You can come," she says, and Eliot slams his hips forward one more time, and makes more noise than he usually does when he gets shot, and then, finally relaxes, and that's about when Hardison realizes that he's going to come _right now_ , it's not going to take more than this, and the drag of Eliot pulling out of him is what does it, like kicking him off a ledge he's been hanging onto, the moment of letting go. 

Coming from being fucked is, apparently, intense, and afterwards he figures he could just lie there for a while. When he starts thinking about things again, he realizes that Eliot is between them, which was a good idea, but not his good idea. Parker looks at him from over Eliot's shoulder and smiles, his fellow conspirator. They've got this.

"You were right," Eliot says after a while. "Are you happy now?"

"Pretty damn happy," Hardison says. There are some other questions he has, about whether Eliot is going to admit that he's living here, and whether Eliot still wants a space where they aren't, and what Eliot plans to do about all those other women, and he doesn't need the answers to any of those questions right now. They'll figure all that out.

Parker puts her chin on Eliot's shoulder. "Am I always going to have to tell you what to do?" she asks.

"No," Eliot says, leaning his head back so that her hair falls against his face. It's different than the way Hardison would lean his head back to look at Parker, different from how Parker would kiss his forehead, so maybe Eliot was right about that, too.

"Do you sometimes want me to tell you what to do?" Parker asks. That isn't the voice, just a question.

"Yes," Eliot says, as if that's an easy thing for him to say.

"This isn't all about Parker, though, is it?" Hardison can't help asking.

"No," Eliot growls, and wrestles him closer, and maybe that's all the questions they need right now.

"Can we have sex hanging upside down off a building?" Parker asks Eliot, and it's a while before Hardison can stop laughing.


End file.
